Citrus Squad Pretty Cure
Citrus Squad Pretty Cure (シトラス・スクォッドプレキュア Kankitsurui Daihyou Purikyua) ''is a crossover fan series between Izumi Todos Pretty Cure and Devisisters Cookie Run created and written by Blaze-On-Fire . The series motifs are citrus fruits,sports,light VS dark and friendship Synopsis Deep inside a secret grove in a ancient city,The Millennial Tree protected the people of the world and kept it blooming. All that changed when the evil enchantress known as Daku attacked. As the scarlet curse devoured the grove,the tree sealed itself in a deep slumber to resist the dark magic. In it's last moments before falling asleep,It instructed it's guardian,Kaze Ite and four creatures to search for the Citrus Squad Pretty Cure. Knowing that Kaze alone would not be enough to combat the darkness. Characters Pretty Cure '''Orenji Tenisu' (オレンジテニス Tenisu Orenji)/'Cure Orange' (キュアオレンジ Kuya Orenji)- A zesty,positive,and energetic girl who enjoys all outdoor activities,especially on a sunny day. She's a childhood friend to Rema. Her sport motif as Cure Orange and favorite sport is Tennis Raimu Borē (ライム ボレー Borē Raimu)/'Cure Lime' (キュアライム Kuya Raimu)- A feisty young girl who is known to be a bit cold to others and is prone to jealousy,which cause unfortunate situations,she looks up to Orenji. Her sport motif as Cure Lime and favorite sport is Beach Volleyball Rema Rubikkusu (レモンルビックス Rubikkusu Rema)/'Cure Lemon' (キュアレモン Kuya Remon)- Born in laboratory during an experiment with electricity,she controls her electric currents through her body with the cube she always carries with her. Her only friend (before Raimu and Gurepu) is Orenji as she was feared by many others for being considered too dangerous,she turns to music for comfort. She doesn't have a sport motif as Cure Lemon and a favorite sport,but does have a fondness for playing and solving her cube. Gurepu Furutsu (グレープフルーツ Furūtsu Gurēpu)/'Cure Grapefruit' (キュアグレープフルーツ Kuya Gurēpufurūtsu)- A girl who skates with tremendous passion,she's rather arrogant and a braggart as well as hating ball games. Still she's determined and is usually always prepared. Her sport motif as Cure Grapefruit and favorite sport is Roller Skating. Mascots Orenmau- A orange mouse,energetic and active Limeguard-''' A green whistle with a life guard hat,rather strict and loud but cares for others safety '''Electromin- A lemon shaped bulb...thing,allows the cures to feel refreshed and even run faster Tanbura- A tumbler that holds juice and occasionally gives useful Villains Daku- An evil enchantress born from a gathering of witches that takes place every thousand years. She attacked the grove of The Millennial Tree,forcing it to go into slumber,leaving the world in chaos. Zakura- Once raised in a land of powerful sorcerers as a young priestess to the sacred Pomegranate Tree. She joined Daku after her forces took over her land,just as she was foretold. She uses a mirror to make people "peer into the darkness within them" Moka- Once a regular girl living in the Kukki Kingdom,she fell under the spell of Zakura's mirror and became corrupted by the darkness within her. Jelgel- A angel that fell victim to the scarlet curse,turning them into a zombie-like state. Purgis- The monsters of the series. They are fallen spirits that can possess objects,making them into monsters. Supporting Characters The Millennial Tree- The tree that protected the world and kept it blooming fell into slumber when Daku attacked the grove it resided in. It instructed Kaze and the mascots to find the Citrus Squad Pretty Cure. It sometimes appears in it's personified form,a beautiful man. Kaze Ite- The Millennial Tree's guardian,created when the Sugar Swan gave the wind the ability to purify the darkness. He was tasked with finding the Pretty Cure,being that his power alone could not cease Daku's sorcery. Often helps the Pretty Cure when they fight the Purgis Matchi- Daku's sister,a very mysterious old woman who often laughs and giggles in the forest. Locations Kukki Kingdom- The home of the cures as well as many others,ruled by a little boy revered as "The bravest of them all" Items Magic Candies- The Cures transformation items. To transform,the cures shout "Pretty Cure! Lets Go! Citrus Power!". Kaze Ite also wields a magic candy despite not being a cure. Orange Racket- Cure Oranges weapon, Lime Ball- Cure Limes weapon Lemon Cube- Cure Lemons weapon. Outside of combat,it helps Rema control the electricity through her body. As a cure,it can unleash her electric attacks Grapefruit Skates- Cure Grapefruits weapon Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:Fruit Themed Series